This disclosure relates generally to the field of navigation and more particularly to autonomous navigation systems.
Traditional navigation systems require human decision making based on the use of a combination of established navigation rules and sensor data (e.g., radar data) to avoid collisions with other vehicles or obstacles. Such systems are prone to human error. A need exists for an autonomous navigation system that does not require human decision making to avoid collisions.